The Heros Always Triumph in the End
by WogglebugLoveProductions
Summary: This is no regular story for me to write. It's meant only for having justified retribution on one of my my real-life enemies. She was the worst false friend that such a wonderful person like me could have known! She had attempted to hurt me and deliberate


**Any and all readers must completely understand that all of the following would never have needed to come into being through me, if I had just never met Alyssa Kane. For she was the worst false friend ever imaginable. She had attempted to murder my precious dreams and and ruin my unique visions! I was too good in heart to see her evilness for a while. She was evil to the very core of her! And even if I am not all good all the time, nothing evil is any friend of mine! So I do my part to rid the world of evil. Therefore I wrote this as a part of my retribution for all she had ever did or tried to do. She will not be stealing my intellectual property again, as I published and registered it with the Copyright Office of America, so anyone who attempts to rip off my original concepts in the stories of "Mr. Wogglebug, the Frogman, and Terry" for being the sole property of WogglebugLove Productions.**

**I also will soon do a multiple chapter story for the E.T. category, in which an evil villainess who has every quality and ability as her will also be destroyed at the ends of the heroic characters who serve only the forces of goodness. I am in no way a bad person. I am never one who supports hurting others. But the fact is that Alyssa was a totally evil and inhuman freak, and so hurting her is thus made the morally right thing to do.**

Alyssa was kneeling down by the side of her bed, and muttering her evening prayers.

"I pray in the name of Jesus Christ! Please forgive Cynthia for not wanting to be my friend, and not allowing me to get away with hurting and betraying her so I could glorify myself in your name! Also, please give me the strength to forgive myself for being such a terrible person just because I am delusional enough to think you are the one true God, just as I have deluded myself into believing I am a reincarnation of Adolf Hitler, and that I should murder President Obama, and anyone who questions the way I think is someone who is destined for Hell!"

Suddenly, from behind her, Alyssa heard a scolding tone saying, "Tsk, tsk, tsk! When will you ever learn better!"

"There is no such thing as a God or any Divine Savior! There never was and there will be!" said another equally scolding voice beside the source of the other one.

Alyssa gasped in shock as she turned out, sitting back stiff as petrified wood. There before her stood none other than Mr. H. M. Wogglebug T.E.. Beside him was the Frogman.

"You! What are you two doing here?" Alyssa shrieked. "You shouldn't be here in my own room!"

"Under other circumstances we would never be here, of course," Mr. Wogglebug stated earnestly. "However, the exception to the rule is we we had to come here to you so that we could bring justice to our beloved friend and rightful inventor of the wonderful friendship between the two of us, Cynthia Hanson!"

"You mean to tell me that Cynthia wants you here to belittle me?" Alyssa hollered. "But I just wanted her to forgive me! I said I hadn't realized I was stealing her intellectual property! I didn't know she invented the friendship between you two only, and that it was not something she read in the original Oz books series!"

"How dare you make such a stupid presumption!" the Wogglebug said, outraged at her insolence. "You ought to have understood from the start that since Cynthia portrays me in her own visions, just as she invented the plots of all her stories in her own visions also! Not to mention she always made it crystal clear to you, as she always has to all, that Baum had changed my entire characterization from how lovable I was originally to the polar opposite of it in the last half of the Oz series. Therefore, I had no friends at all by the time, and also before, the Frogman ever even came into the series!"

"But I had not read the rest of the Oz book!" Alyssa pleaded in all stupidity.

"You wretched little lying brat!" the Frogman loudly croaked. "You said to Cynthia you had read all the books before she met you! How could she have ever possibly have guessed you did not understand you were stealing then? Besides, you said you were not stupid and so she did not want to think you were such. So, she obviously assumed you understood you were stealing. Because not knowing would make you unforgivably stupid to the maximum of it! And whether or not you were you were a thief, you still were, just as you understood perfectly well you were hurting Cynthia on purpose after you always promised her you never would, loved her like a sister, and would be so heartbroken if she were to leave you! You lied about all those things and you know it! You were just so conceited about your own writing skills you thought you had the superior right to think anyone else who had a different writing style was a terrible writer! Well, you know the truth is that you are a terrible writer simply because you wanted to steal an innocent person's intellectual property from them to take credit for it yourself, thinking it was the way to make you a glorious writer! How dare you even assume you could write a decent story in the Oz category if you such weak knowledge of it in the first place! There is nothing remotely intelligent about being conceited enough to think you don't even need to be as informed as possible in a subject before writing anything about it. You may as well have been setting off on a quest without a map, a compass, or a guide who knew the way from much experience!"

"The Frogman as always is telling the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth!" the Wogglebug announced. He patted the Frogman on the back a moment and said, "I could not have said it better myself actually. That is why Cynthia is the only creator of our friendship! Only she could understand how much in common we have, in spite of how no one ever had us being friends before she wrote her first story, never in all the time that Baum's books went into the public domain or before it either! Once again, you had no right to think you could take what wasn't yours by any right, and saying Cynthia is not your friend is no excuse to get away with anything that could hurt her!"

Mr. Wogglebug flung back his left arm, and in one powerfully swift motion flung it right back as he delivered the most forceful slap onto Alyssa's entire left cheek that could ever be imagined of. Because being an insect with an exoskeleton his hand had dealt her a blow so fierce that within a second her cheek had been scarred and bleeding almost as if slit by a thin but sharp knife.

The Frogman hopped directly out in front of her in an instant and blocked her way. He forcefully took hold of her as a farmer would handle a particularly stubborn pig in need of being loaded, picked her up and literally turned her upside down and flipped her over onto his right knee. He then proceeded to beat and spank her on her ass with extreme force and the most powerful blows imaginable. Alyssa bawled like a baby as he delivered slap after slap to her sorry-ass.

"You had no right to ever think for a moment you could have the ability to be a good teacher to Cynthia, or to anyone, either!" the Wogglebug went on. "You know as well as she does that you were just blackmailing her into wasting her time by doing things she didn't want to do, just so you could attempt to manipulate her into becoming more like you so you wouldn't have to face the reality that you are more of an inhuman freak than I and the Frogman ever could be!"

"I did not want to convert to my religion though!" Alyssa wailed. "I just wanted her to learn how to be respectful to people like me! I never disrespected her!"

The Frogman now gave her his most powerful beating at the top of her backside. This instantly caused her to wet herself.

"Nevertheless, you were wanting her to be something she was not, didn't want to be, and could never be! Just to ease your own guilty conscience! Well, I'll have you know that Cynthia has a career to concentrate on that involves me! She never had any need for your absurd lessons that had no value to her learning anything, especially not about writing better! She has since improved her writing on her own, which she never would have done if she had stayed with you, of course!"

"So," the Frogman added as her kept bashing her on her ass, "if you are gonna just keep being a brat, then we will just treat you as such!"

"Help me! Help me!" Alyssa wailed in agony and torture. "Scar! Bowser! Meowth! Help me!"

She then sent a prayer to her three most favorite characters, who were also the most evil and stupid cartoon villains known to date, to come to her.

Then in the blink of an eye, the three notorious villains arrived on the scene.

The Wogglebug and Frogman stopped beating Alyssa suddenly. They looked up in shock at the sight of the upright cat with a triangular symbol on his forehead, a gigantic lizard, and a nearly as large lion with a black mane, a scar slashed across his left eye, and an expression so conniving it was unbearable to look at.

"Why... it's them! Meowth, Scar, and Bowser!" Mr. Wogglebug exclaimed in great shock.

"These are none other than a trio of dastardly villains!" The Frogman exclaimed. "Meowth is an unusual pokemon cat who belongs to Team Rocket, also known as Jessie and James, a most troublesome team who never try to achieve success without a means of stealing from the innocent, and they never surrender without putting their victims through an awful fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!" declared Meowth with triumph.

"While Scar is an imposter and murderer of his own brother!" the Frogman went on. "Mufasa was the King by right. Scar killed him just so he could take his place when he never had any right to be the King at all. If anything, because he so uncaring and inconsiderate of the needs and feelings of anyone other than himself. That was also why he deceived Simba, his nephew who was also the one true King by right, into believing his father's death was because of him so he should run away and never return!"

"Long live the King!" sneered Scar evilly.

"Just as Bowser is not only a lizard gigantic in size but very small and weak in brains, but also a meddlesome kidnapper of the Princess Peach!" the Frogman concluded. "While he may have love for her in a completely sick and twisted way, she has no love for him at all. After all, he is an overgrown brute who won't leave her alone. He also gives her one true love and hero, Super Mario, increasingly harder levels of hardships and struggles on his way to rescue her. No matter how many times he fails in the end, Bowser is too stupid to understand he is evil, Peach has no more love for him than she does any other lizard, and he should give up and leave Peach alone and let her be happy with Mario!"

"Why, I am so flattered by your honesty in your compliments!" Bowser chuckled.

"I was in no way complimenting you!" the Frogman said irritably. "Not any of you! You are all the cruelest, most evil, and devious villains in all anime, Disney movies, and video games! And it is never a good things to be a villain, or to have a villain as a favorite character, let alone a hero!"

"But that doesn't mean they are not heroes!" wailed Alyssa like a real rotten brat. "And, that also does not mean they will not save me from you two bullies, either! Because that is why they have come for me now!

"Well, in a manner of speaking, at least," muttered Bowser.

"Well, then don't just stand there!" bellowed Alyssa. "Save me! Save me! Save me from the enemies!"

"Gee, what do you fellas suggest?" inquired Bowser to the two felines beside him. "What do we do? We are her heroes! Should we really save her?"

"I don't know..." Meowth said while thoughtfully rubbing his chin. "After all, I remember how she behaved like a complete and total idiot on the forums at the Pokemon Website among the other fans there, and thus she embarrassed both herself and my own voice actress! The dearly departed Madeline Joan Blaustine!" He sniffled sadly as he wiped away a slight tear from his left eye.

"How true!" agreed Scar.

"Besides, even so," added Bowser reflectively, "The three of us are still among the most evil villains of all time! Which means we are by no means nice to anyone, even if they do respect us. In fact, if people have any respect for us it gives us all the more reason to turn on them and hurt them on purpose! Especially if they think we want to rescue them from our own enemies! Our enemies are anyone who is good in heart, and sound in mind, naturally! Otherwise we wouldn't be deemed as evil villains!"

"Quite right!" acknowledged Scar. "The question now is whether we should rescue her because she essentially is one of our kind? Or whether we should just go ahead and show her how evil we really are, and not to be expected to ever behave in any heroic or saintly manner to anyone or anything?"

"As one type of feline speaking to another one," Meowth said as spokesman, "I would personally love to just put this little whining crybaby brat out of her, and our, misery! Once and for all! She's never been anything to me except a painful burden! Ever since she became obsessed with me and taking out her own faults and problems on me!"

"You are so right, my young friend!" agreed Scar. "While she may be a villain also, she is so much weaker than the rest of us. Just due to the fact she is so irredeemably stupid, if nothing else!"

Bowser added his conclusive agreement to them. "Our own reputations are terrible enough just due to us being the losers in the end in our own worlds without having to play imaginary savior to such a sniveling, simpering little wretch like her!"

"Meowth! Let's get her!" Meowth shrieked. The others followed his lead.

Alyssa cried, screamed, hollered, bellowed, and wretched in agony and torment as Meowth literally scratched her eyes out of her face with his sharp claws.

Then Scar leaped onto her, pinned her to the floor, and began biting and clawing her in any place he could. He mauled at her chest and cut it open, then he chomped his mighty lion jaws done onto it.

"Hey! Save some of her for me, won't you fellas?" Bowser exclaimed behind them.

The two felines separated enough to allow Bowser his turn. Which he took quite gladly! He sucked in a deep breath for a second and then unleashed his fiery dragon breath directly onto Alyssa's bloody and barely still alive body. She let out one final shriek of torment and writhing pain and agony, before all sounds from her were drowned out by the sizzling of her smoldering ashen remains of her own dead body.

Bowser let out a calming sigh as he looked in satisfaction at the black spot on the floor which used to be Alyssa Kane. While Scar and Meowth also looked on with delighted smiles with the knowledge that she she gone forever, and would no longer torment them with her incessantly childish whining and bitching.

"Ding dong! The bitch is dead!" Meowth crowed ecstatically.

Scar chuckled heartily. "Yes, indeed as it seems!"

"And, now..." Bowser added while slowly turning towards the Wogglebug and Frogman. "Now we can deal with these two goody-goody intellectuals!"

"Of course," said Scar. "After all, as you said, we are still evil and conniving villains who only want to destroy all that is good in the world!"

"Meowth! That's right!" agreed Meowth.

"We knew you would want to turn onto us next, of course," the Frogman said quite calmly. "That was why we prepared ourselves beforehand!"

"We did indeed! Because look behind you for a shock of your owns!" Mr. Wogglebug exclaimed with joy and relief while pointing straight ahead.

The three bad guys glanced over behind them. They were shocked as could be to see their own three opposing good guys standing before them now! None other than Simba the true Lion King, and Super Mario and Luigi, along with Pikachu, had arrived!

"Oh on! Simba have mercy on me!" Scar pleaded.

"I wish I could!" said Simba coolly. "But I only reserve mercy for the ones who deserve it!"

And so saying, Simba pounced on Scar with more ferocity and vigor than Scar ever could with him.

"How shocking to see!" Meowth exclaimed. Then a moment later he felt the excruciating pain and agony of his entire body being shocked by hundreds of electric shock waves from Pikachu's tail!

"And this is even more shocking!" Meowth wailed.

"Oh no! Not those plumbers again!" Bowser wailed.

"A pleasure to see you again also, Bowser!" Mario laughed. "Come on, bro!" he added to Luigi. "Let's overthrow the Koopa King, and finish this game!"

And so saying, Mario and Luigi each bounded onto Bowser's back. As the both of them had previously gained invincibility from a starman on their way, Luigi was able to pin Bowser firmly to the floor and Mario was able to pick him up the tip of his tail.

"It is a nice day for a fine spin, isn't it!" Mario exclaimed.

He twirled Bowser around in great arcs by his tail over and over until the great lizard seemed like a gigantic green blur overhead. Then Mario let out a fierce cry that resembled a ninja's cry of victory as he heaved back and then hurled Bowser away into the wind.

The Super Mario Brothers high fived each other, then turned around. They saw that Simba had dealt with Scar quite well and easily, with only a few minor scratches on himself. While, Pikachu sat smiling and still sizzling a little bit after having beaten Meowth up, and also away similar to how Bowser had been.

The three heroes looked momentarily upon each other with respect and admiration. Then they looked also towards the Frogman and Mr. Wogglebug who returned these looks with them as well.

Mr. Wogglebug beamed and said, "I suppose there's no real need for any further words for now. Except just to acknowledge the truth of how all this is just as much of an example of how the forces of goodness always can triumph over the forces of evil. Just as certainly as the powers of reason and logic will always overthrow any battles of superstitious and religious nonsense brought on by Christians!"

"Right you are!" agreed the Frogman. "I couldn't agree with you more that people like Alyssa Kane, and anyone who is Christian at all really, are to be mocked and persecuted by intellectuals like us!"


End file.
